


What We Have (is not what it seems)

by Camikila



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mal is being reluctantly wooed by Kaylee basically, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, mention of age difference, mention of dubcon, takes place during show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Mal seek comfort with each other often. It's secret and uneasy (on Mal's part) but its better than nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have (is not what it seems)

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I started ages ago and never finished. I'm not completely content with the end (it being so open ended really) so one day it might be a two-shot. I adore Mal/Kaylee and I will fight anyone who tries to convince me its a familial bond.

He's panting into your neck, sliding warm calloused hands down your torso, leaving muscles rippling in their wake. From ribs to the curve of your ass, pressing in hard enough to bruise when you press your hips against his. All signs of his earlier reluctance are gone, replaced with scorching lust. You know how to move to drive him wild.

 It was a skill you learned long ago when you sought his company the first time. Back when you were young enough for him to consider your consent dubious at best, you pressed against him and he'd stuttered out his confusion. You pouted and distressed he repeated his rejection of your advances, citing the 'sibling bond' between the two of you.

That night he'd shown up in your room though and taught you how to touch him, wrapping around you in an illicit embrace and he called you his little Kaylee. The way his voice twisted on your name told you he meant it as 'sister'. You shivered, with delight but in the back of your mind, confusion reigned free. Nothing about the two of you was familial and he was putting up barriers that didn't need to be there. He didn't stay afterwards, though it was clear he wanted to and you tried more than once to convince him to change his mind.

Since then, it happened at least once a week. You pushed his boundaries more each time, pushing him to the brink, just to pull him back; to pull him in to you. It's not a romance. Not really. He's got that brewing already with Inara. Its comfort, its desperation, discipline and something else that you can't put words to. He calls you family: little sister. That isn't it at all, you think. It's not about that. It's how you fight the unease that stirs up with the never-endingness of space and the space between him and you. But you never bring it up. You know that if you ever did, it would be the end of the whole thing right then.

You ride him and watch as he stares in awe, so taken with the look that he pulls you down for a kiss to pull you out of the reverie. It's rough and needy and he's already so gone that if you don’t move soon, he may take the control right out from under you. When you swivel your hips he swears and though you see it near every day, it drives you wild when he's inside you. You call him Mal. It's too personal for the moment and he snarls and tries to buck you off. You hang on and though he manages to roll you under him, it's clear that you're still in charge. You call him Captain, biting it into his ear while you hold him still by his ass and use his cock for yourself.

He moans and you’re so used to his body, you know it means he’s close. You don't want it to end so soon; it's always too soon. You don't dare slow down now though, too caught up in the moment to even consider it. He calls you by name, 'Kaylee'. Then a stuttering 'Kay, sweet Kaylee', marking the beginning of a swearing streak as you both get close.

When you're both done, you consider leaving the way he does but you don't move from under him at all. It's not until you jolt when he moves to lie beside you that you realize you'd been falling asleep right there. You want to ask what's different but you're pretty sure you know already.

"I can't lose you." You hear the words but it's clear he didn't think you were awake at all. With a weary sigh he presses himself against you. Something has changed…something has made him realize you're not his forever. You hear the kiss against your hair more than feel it and you wonder if you imagined it. You'll find out in the morning what has him thinking like this but for now, you let yourself sink into sleep.


End file.
